Project Klinkerpoop
This article is a stub. You can help The by action=edit}} expanding it. ''Category:Article stubs ---- '''Project Klinkerpoop' was the first comic series on BZPower wherein a fixed group of cowriters post comics in a specified rotation and maintained an ongoing storyline all throughout. Authors So far, Project Klinkerpoop has had 18 authors overall. Eight are currently still authors. Current Dokuma, Tums, Kabookie, Kortu, Zonis, Metrukuta, Angry Nidhiki, Bionicle Dragon, Rorschach, Ex-Authors Mr. Bojangles, ExoM7, Ocrist, Spitty, Norik's Prophecy, Nuvakuta, Chibi Onua, Teox, Static, Plot Season 1 The plot of Season 1 began when Metrukuta, when trying to rescue Doofel from the ground, was lodged into Blue Heck. The authors attempted to dig him out, resulting in failure. Eventually, Takomo entered Blue Heck and combined several authors to create King of the Danimals. Causing Havok amongst the authors, he was finally stopped when the authors lost track of the plot. Tums' head was found by Teox, who happily paraded it around the comics. Takomo, for no apparent reason, dropped from the sky with a red cord around his neck. Dokuma and Exo examined him for a while, before Dokuma climbed the rope and found the Good Ship Shipply Good. Dok ended up inside with Metrukuta, and the two piloted the ship into three new authors, Static, Ocrist, and Gov, before exploding. Norik wandered obliviously into the comics and was confronted by Takomo. Kortu, who joined the comics as well, leaped onto the rope and began playing Nintendo DS Wifi with Metrukuta aboard the GSSG. MK and Dok realized that they had just exploded and were suddenly back in the ship, concluding that the only sensible thing to do would be to murder Kortu for ruining the canon. Tahu confronted the two and reported them to the Klinker King for a trial. With Tums as their lawyer, they were immediately sentenced to life in prison. Dokuma somehow escaped and was replaced with Teox, whom Tums didn't notice. With the help of Tums, Metrukuta broke through the walls of the prison, plummeted 12 stories, and burst into flame. Kortu found both of his murderers and sent them to a work camp. They were attacked by a Pokemon and forced to use Takomo to defend them. The Pokemon was PWNT, and the prison guards kicked the three of them out. Unaware of this, Norik devised a plan to bust the other authors out of prison, and decided to watch Doctor Who with Teox, Kortu, and Tums. Meanwhile, Dok and MK took a plane back to Klinkerpoop, but were attacked by Super Smash Bros characters aboard the plane. Takomo won the battle, and they landed safely. They reentered the comics and found the other authors watching TV, and concluded that the plot had been killed. Dok, realizing that the plot could go anywhere, decided to kill Exo. With Exo dead, MK and Spitty decided to investigate, Spitty questioned three suspects, while MK went undercover as Exo. Metrukuta went to Norik first, who recounted that he was watching Doctor Who at the time of the murder. MK, who was too eager to leave and watch the Simpsons Movie, convicted Norik and deemed the case solved. Norik demanded his rights, and wound up with Tums as his lawyer. Knowing how useful Tums had been for Dok and MK, Norik quickly tried to save himself. Suddenly, the previous comic was deleted from Maj.com, so Tums set out to find it. However, he, Dok, and MK were sucked into a black hole and arrived in the Land of the Ex-Authors, where they confronted a new author, Kabookie. Kabs found the missing comic and attampted to escape the LotEA by wearing langerie, to no avail. Meanwhile, Spitty wore his SuperHero costume to try and rescue Tums and co, but became stuck as the outfit was too tight. Kortu soon made his way over to him and annoyed poor Spitty with his Mudkip Skittles. Norik ran into Exo somehow, and decided to build an Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device to escape into the LotEA. He failed, and was rendered invisible. Tums and co returned to our universe with Dok's missing comic and enflated the unconscious Spitty with a bycicle pump. Kabookie somehow found his way back to our world, and things were temporarely restored to glory. Realizing there was no plot, the authors allowed Zonis into the comics to help restore order. Zonis had just been diagnosed with Noobitis, meaning he could only speak in chatspeak. He was teleported to the Klinkerpoops to cure his disease, but they all began speaking in chatspeak as well, until Hatatu called them on it. Then everyone did the Thriller dance and Dok exploded. Tums, enraged by the fact that nobody knew his limbs were brown and not red, grafted an Aperture Science Handheld Portak Device onto his arm. He then brought the Portak Turrets into the story for the last panel, and they were never seen again. For no reason whatsoever, the crew suddenly found themselves on an extremely luscious bed of gras, which Kortu concluded must be a Golf Course. The Sun in the upper right hand corner revealed himself to be the notorious Mr. Sun, and got very angry at Kortu for ruining his evil plan. He then Shoop da Whoop'd BD into a Zombie, and stole the Maj graphics, revealing himself as the head of MajCorp. Dokuma, enraged at the golfball lodged in his skull, began to rant about the days of yore, which pushed him and Kortu out of the panels. Seeing himself outside the panels, Dokuma created a time paradox, and the alternate versions of himself stormed the Golf Course and thwarted Mr. Sun. Dok, angry yet again that the plot was ruind, teleported his clones to LTSL studios and Deus Ex Machinaed the plot back to Comic 1, where the authors resolved not let the plot die. Season 2 Season 2 begins back in time when Season 1 left off. Tums, refusing to be a part of these comics with the fluctuating storyline, demands that the fourth wall remain solid. He attempts to leave the comics, but is rendered unconscious when he jumps into the left wall of the panel, revealed to be the fourth. Exo decides to make Nid and BD his slaves, and Kortu reverts the comic to an Old Western type movie. Tums, finding Doofel in the ground, decides not to help him and lets MK dig him out instead, resulting in him being lodged in Blue Heck again. The future MK comes along and digs his previous self out of the ground, resulting in a Paradox. Tums wanders off the edge of existence and falls into Blue Heck, and Takomo realizes that something is horribly wrong with the comic. Spitty and Teox, arriving late for the comic, have no idea what to say, and scramble for a joke outside the panels, but fail. Tums falls out of the sky and knocks off Teox's mask, knocking him out. The future Tums, equiped with Portal Gun, reprimands Spitty for causing a Paradox, and decides to put his past self in a Fishtank. Spitty turns to the comatose Teox and asks him he's thought of a joke yet, when Tums returns with a War Tank shaped like a Fish, The Fishtank. Zonis drops from the sky and nearly kills Tums with a toaster that he found for him, however Zonis eats the toast instead. For no reason, Takomo appears inside the Fishtank. Tums, barely conscious, realizes that the toaster is burning his face. After the revelation that Superman has no tonsils, MK appears and shuts off the camera due to lack of plot. They realize that they have become frozen in a realm of Static because the authors had only purchased insurance for 100 comics worth of Klinkerpoop. Half of the authors suddenly rain down from the sky and become half lodged in Blue Heck again. Tums suddenly appears and reveals that he can move because his Time Paradox Duplicate is stuck. Suddenly, Rorschach appears to torment Zonis with ideas for a comic, so he Falcon Punches the nub out of the comic. WoNid is revealed to have dismembered the authors lodged in the ground, exclaiming that he is teh awesome. Tums then uses his Portal Gun to teleport himself and the others back into reality with Nid. But they forgot Zonis. They realize that if they edit MK's sprite into being a girl, then she can find the klinker King (revealed to be Andy Reid) and buy more insurance. Rorschach, forgotten, teleports out of the Static Realm and ends up tied to the red cord instead of Takomo, creating more paradoxes. Filling what happened in between, Andy Reid challenge Lord of the Danimals, a new construct made by Takomo, and defeats him. Dokuma then ignores the scribble comic. Wondering what Rorschach is tied to, Dokuma climbs the rope and finds the Good Ship Shipply Good and Mr. Sun. Mr. Sun, desperate for attention, whirls towards Dokuma but becomes lodged in the edge of the comics. He returns, however, with a Unibrow, convinced it will obliterate his foes. Dokuma wakes up from a horrible nightmare and resolves never to listen to the Beatles so late at night with Spitty. Mr. Sun, enraged, reveals that he is not merely a dream and his name is Harold. Dokuma finds this ridiculous and is shunned by Harold's unibrow. Kortu suddenly sppears to his past self wearing the Doctor's suit and decides to help him move the plot quicker. He helps himself get to the Takomo rope, much to Rorschach's dismay. Future Kortu then tells himself to convince Dok and MK that Ocrist ruined the canon. After, he gives himself Dok's comic so it won't have to be found, and information regarding Exo's killer. He then convinces Harold that he doesn't exist and sends Dok to his room for floating 500 feet off the ground. Finally, he tells himself to watch Doctor Who, and is about to leave when his Deus Ex Machina malfunctions and he is forced to stay. External Links BZPower Topic The Klinkerpoop Maj Category:Comics